You Only Love Twice
Summary: A man claiming to be the deceased General Kenneth Harding accesses security files on Crystal Kane's former fiance, Colonel Charles "Chuck" M. Bates, who disappeared in an experimental shuttle five years ago, and transmits the information to Doc Terror. General Harding was a hologram, and Terror also creates a hologram of Bates to lure out Crystal, while the Centurions are kept busy with Terror's forces on a hijacked space shuttle, Doom Drones in Sealab and terrorists in Siberia. Crystal detects the wreck of Bates' old ship in Laos, and leaves Skyvault to find him. There she is captured by Bates' hologram and taken to Doc Terror. As the hologram of Bates begins to have second thoughts about assisting Terror, the Centurions stand ready to make their move and rescue Skyvault's operator. Science lesson: "Holograms" by Ace. Synopsis In a military installation, a mysterious man tries to enter a Top Secret room. One of the guards insist on see his identification and one of them orders him to put his hand on the recognition screen. The other guard recognizes him as Kenneth "Hot Hands" Harding, a General who've got his hands burnt saving his men. Believing he was dead, Harding tells them he is alive and well, but his hands lack of fingerprints due to his burns. The guard still request him to show an identification, and he gives him his ID Card, granting him access to the Security Files room. As he takes a seat on the computer, he installs a data transmitter on the computer. Meanwhile in Dominion, Doc Terror recieves the information from Harding, claiming that he finally has the information he needs to lure Crystal Kane out of her "Ivory Tower": A Colonel named Chuck Bates, Hacker asks Terror who is Colonel Bates and tells him he was Mrs. Kane's "First Love" who disappeared in an experimental shuttle five years ago and Doc Terror is about to resurrect him as a hologram, an image without essence. However, Terror's three-dimensional hologram will look and talk just like Colonel Bates and he will do anything Terror orders him to do. Hacker puts the coordinates to place Chuck, and its on Laos, which Terror claims to be the place to search the missing rocket. After saying this, Chuck is placed in a camp next to the crashed rocket. In Skyvault, Lucy notices the wreck and recognizes Bates, calling Crystal to see it. But Crystal, thinking Lucy wants to play, tells her to wait because a group of terrorists are attacking a space shuttle, and communicates with Centrum to contact the Centurions. In Centrum, Ace McCloud is playing with a remote control plane he tries to hide from Crystal as she communicates with the Centurions. Ace is sent to the shuttle in space with the Orbital Interceptor. Inside the Shuttle, the crew is held hostage by terrorists that appeared from nowhere. Ace has already fired the Multiparticle Missile to force them to descend, but the terrorists warn him he can't do anything as long as they have hostages on board. With the missile exploding out of the Shuttle's range, Ace calls Crystal for some help, and tells him to escort the shuttle, but they're interrupted by Mei Lee: Sealab is under attack, Max Ray is sent there with the Depth Charger, as he engages with the Submarine Drones, a cyborg-shark attacks him, but he gets rid of it by trapping him on a cave and sealing it with the Hydrobomb. Back in Dominion, Hacker tells Terror that Ace and Max are busy, and only Jake Rockwell is left. Terror decides to "send him to a special place", and that's Siberia. In a Siberian Missile Silo, a couple of terrorists are beamed there and they hold the staff hostage before launching a Ground Torpedo to China "to put an end to the demographic explosion". In Centrum, Jake tells Crystal is "his turn" and he's sent to Siberia with the Fireforce, taking down the Ground Torpedo with one shot of his Plasma Shell. Back in Dominion, Terror activates the Beacon to complete his distraction. In Skyvault, Lucy brings Crystal to see the monitor and they see the wreck of Bates rocket and Crystal decides to leave the space station and brings Lucy to investigate. As they arrive on Laos, Terror deploys his first trap: Quicksand, as Lucy tries to save her, Crystal's communicator watch falls on the quicksand. Lucy quickly reacts and swings on a rope hoping to save her again, but the rope breaks and she falls on the quicksand too. When everything was about to mean curtains for Crystal and Lucy, Chuck Bates appears and saves them in time. After being saved, Lucy notices something's wrong with Bates, but Crystal doesn't believe her. Bates tells Crystal her pet reacts like if she saw a ghost but he's real and takes them to his camp. In his flying fortress, Doc Terror orders to send the Traumatizers to bring Crystal and Bates. As for Lucy, Terror says she must disappear like his illusions. Back in Space, the Shuttle crew are running out of fuel, and when they are about to inform the terrorists, they disappear. All of them. Ace communicates with Crystal (unaware she left the station), but instead, Max responds and explains him that something forced her to leave the station without telling them while they're working. In Laos, Chuck and Crystal are on their way to the camp. Suddenly, Traumatizers appear to ambush them and they run away from them. Lucy separates from Crystal and Bates. In Skyvault, Max discovers that Crystal is on a rescue mission and the computer explains she did it for "unexplained personal reasons". The Centurions teleport to Laos to investigate, finding the rocket and the camp. Max discovers an abandoned jacket that belongs to Charles M. Bates, Crystal's finace. Hacker warns Terror about the Centurions arrival on Laos. Terror orders to speed things up, starting with ambushing Lucy who fells unconscious as she tried to escape from a Traumatizer. On a raft, Crystal falls down due to a raging river. Fortunately, Bates saves her and she falls asleep. Doc Terror arrives to pick them up, claiming that when she wakes up, she will be in her new home: Dominion. In Dominion, Terror plans to surgically alter Crystal in order to turn her into a cyborg. Chuck begins to question Terror about that, but he replies she would be the best of his robots and Bates can't do nothing since he's just talking with particles of air, an invention of his evil technology. Terror asks Hacker how much time has the hologram left because it's starting to think by itself, and Hacker replies that all other holograms are dematerializing, so Bates doesn't have too much time left. Crystal wakes up to find herself captured by Doc Terror, who tells her she will be on their side soon. Heartbroken and confused of seeing Bates teamed up with Doc Terror, Crystal asks what is going on. Terror and Hacker bring Bates to the room where he was made, and they explain him he was made using the data archives from the Pentagon he placed on the Holographic Machine, pressed a button and all done. Bates realizes he's not real and begins to have second thoughts about his purpose. Meanwhile, Doc Terror begins the final preparations of Crystal's surgical change. In Laos, the Centurions find Crystal's Communicator Watch and Lucy. Back in Dominion, Crystal has been sedated, and Chuck will bring her to the surgery machine, and they commence the operation. In Laos, the Centurions realize that Doc Terror and Hacker are involved in Crystal's disappearance and they took her to Dominion. Back in Dominion, the surgery is finished, but Crystal is not there, and Bates is gone too. Outside Dominion, Bates explains Crystal he made a hologram of her to trick Terror, and he begins to weaken as his energy as a hologram is running out. While the Centurions are searching for her using Skyvault's systems, Bates tells her she could use his not-real transmitter to send a signal using all his energy left, which successfully sent a signal that the Centurions detected. Enraged for being betrayed by a hologram of his own creation, Terror sends Strafers and Traumatizers in a final attempt to eliminate Crystal, but they're destroyed by the Centurions who save Crystal in time. Back in Skyvault, Crystal is looking at a picture of Bates. As she says the hologram was so real, Max tells her that Chuck Bates' feelings towards her were something that Doc Terror didn't count on and they took over the hologram. Crystal considers herself a lucky woman because she met the ideal man, twice. Science Lesson In a hologram maker, Ace tells viewers that White Light is a combination of many waves of different lengths called "Frequencies", like a musical instrument playing different notes. However, the Laser Light has waves of a single length giving them an unique color. After placing a toy soldier in front of the laser machine, Ace explains that a hologram is a type of painting made with a laser and proceeds to create a hologram of the toy soldier. After picking the photographic plate with the finished hologram, Ace concludes the lesson saying that a hologram is a photography in three dimensions as if the camera was in many places at the same time. Curiosities * The name of the episode is a wordplay on You Only Live Twice, the 5th James Bond movie. * Episode-only appearances of General Kenneth Harding and Colonel Charles "Chuck" M. Bates. * Talking about people gone missing in a shuttle was quite much of a delicate theme, keep in mind that this episode was aired in 1986, the same year and a few months later of the Space Shuttle Challenger disaster. It was quite surprising that this episode wasn't banned back then. * Doc Terror's alphabetic keyboard doesn't use the "QWERTY System". Error Xtreme: Script Errors Errors of COHERENCE! * ¿How does a hologram can interact PHYSICALLY with real people?, This episode brings more questions than answers about that as the Security Guards can hold an ID Card given by a Hologram, Crystal falling to a holographic quicksand and being able to use Chuck's communicator. Not to mention Harding's hologram holding Doc Terror's briefcase or the Terrorists activating a missile in Siberia. All of that beg for an explanation. * Doc Terror talks about searching the missing rocket, but when Bates hologram is placed on the coordinates input by Hacker, Bates appears IN THE ROCKET ALREADY!, not only that, there was already a camp placed there. * Gravity switching off for Max and the "Superhuman" Ace (see below). Gravity Error * Gravity switches off for Max as he floats in midair enough time to shout "Power Xtreme!" and equip the Depth Charger before splashing down in the ocean. Superhuman Centurions *Ace's usual superhuman ability to shout "PowerXtreme!" in space without needing a helmet prior to his Orbital Interceptor equipping, but he's also able to shout it WITHOUT MOVING HIS MOUTH. Foreign names *'Solo se ama dos veces' - Spanish dub. Category:Centurions Episodes